Rods
There are a variety of rods that can be used while fishing. Each has their own special abilities and attributes. Using the appropriate rod can greatly affect how much damage will be given to the fish. For every rod, there is a max number of uses before it needs to be repaired. There is also a max level you can level the rod up. However, if you can use enhancements to increase the max level and uses. Once you increase to level 100, you can evolve your rod. Colors Depending on the color of the rod, it can help you increase the chances of hitting the same colored fish as well as do more damage to the fish of the same color. By default, most of the rods bought in the store will give 1.5x damage to the same colored fish. However, in the rod random grabs, the majority of the rods will deal 3x damage to same colored fish. Level Limit Increased Each rod has a maximum level. By increasing the rod level limit to the maximum level 100, you can later evolve the rod to become more powerful. Usage Limit Increased Each rod by default can be used up to 50 times before either needing to repair it through pearls and time, or a screwdriver. By increasing the limit, it will decrease the number of times that you would need to repair it. Maximum rod usage that can be increased is 200. Evolve When rods reach the maximum level of 100, you can evolve them using a Miracle Evolution Screw. Depending on the rod, you have the option of up to three different types of evolution: Divine Strength, Divine Wisdom, and Divine Skill. Divine Strength Advantages: *Start with high Attack + Critical stats *Each time the rod leveled up, it's attack and critical damage will be increase, and the figure increased is the highest Disadvantages: *No reward given when reached level 100 *Rod Limit level 10 (which means it is very costly to increase level limit to Divine level 100) Divine Wisdom Advantages: *Extra gimmick slot is given once evolved *Receive a reward of acquire an own self gimmick once level 100 reached *Rod limit given is level 25 (better than Divine Strength) Disadvantages: *Start from a low/moderate attack & critical damage *Reward for the rod leveled up is lesser than Divine Strength *Reward for level 100 might be a stupid gimmick.(Make sure you check before you evolve the rod) Divine Skill Advantages: *Extra gimmick slot is given once evolved *Receive a reward of acquire an another gimmick slot once level 100 reached *Rod limit given is level 30 (the highest) Disadvantages: *Start from a low/moderate attack & critical damage *Reward for the rod leveled up is the least *Not suitable to non-gimmick users Popular Rods Below are a compiled list of popular rods. You can also look at the member lists of high ranking clubs to see what rods they use as well. Overall Rods *World Rod **Start with Fever Time **Where to get it: Random Grab, Auction Events Big Arena Rods *Pink - Angel *Purple - Clown *Orange - Alice *Black - Shogun *Green - Whale Category:Equipment Category:Catch of the Day